


Logan's notes

by wouldnt_thatbenifty



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26822293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wouldnt_thatbenifty/pseuds/wouldnt_thatbenifty
Summary: Basically LAMPLogan is soft for everyone
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 6
Kudos: 69





	Logan's notes

It starts when he remarks to Roman that he writes in his free time.

'Oh let me guess Microsoft nerd, it's sonnets about space and memoirs to a fascinating leaf you found'

Roman tapped him on the nose playfully.

'What Roman is trying to say,'  
Patton walks in and jumps to sit in between the two, cross-legged on the sofa.

'Is that's amazing!! You can write about anything you want. Space, leaves, people, things you love! Kay Lo?'

'Or things you hate!'  
yelled Virgil from the kitchen.

'Noted'

So, throughout the day, he turns a fresh page, and does what he does best: observes.

**Day 1:**

\- Virgil's caffeine intake is troubling.  
\- He always makes black coffee, but on a bad day Patton makes him a mocha.  
\- Today he's sitting on the counter in a onsie, the black perfectly complements his dark hair, which I have an urge to brush out of his stormy eyes.  
\- Abnormal sitting surface = bad day.  
\- Patton and Roman are out on a quest, so I shall deliver.  
\- His mouth quirks up slightly when I hand him his coffee, and he mutters a soft thanks.  
\- Watching conspiracy theories = less anxiety for Virgil.  
\- His hair is very soft.  
\- It smells like the cookies Patton made yesterday.  
\- I must ask to help cook some more often.

  
**Day 2:**

\- The quest went well, thank goodness.  
\- Only minor injuries, and Roman has lots of inspiration now.  
\- Roman really doesn't need to fix his hair.  
\- Virgil's well rested.  
-Patton's humming, which means he's happy.  
\- He has a dimple on each each when he smiles  
\- Roman is exceptionally good at guitar.  
\- He always grins widely when he hears Disney songs.  
\- Virgil's in his room, I must check up on him. He wants some alone time. That's alright, I suppose.  
\- But Patton yells there's pizza.  
\- Patton keeps hugging me. How does one respond?  
\- Roman sticks his tongue out when he's concentrating.  
\- Virgil always wins at mario kart.  
\- Patton is lost in blankets, I'm surprised he can see.  
\- I think I like being kissed goodnight.

  
 **Day 3:**  
Hey Lo.  
We love you too, Nerd.  
Xxx


End file.
